Payback, mate
by Unicorn Lord
Summary: Serge does something to Kid in front of people! What did Serge do that he's going to pay for?  One shot, you'll enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on Chrono cross by Square Enix, and is meant to be just good fun. Haters gonna hate.

* * *

Well, that was first, Kid completely speechless, Orlha noted. Then again, considering what Serge had just done in front of so many people, one couldn't blame her. Orlha herself was also in a bit of shock.  
In front of so many people to.  
"Ten gold she wallops him." Orlha heard Fargo say. No doubt to Karsh.  
"...I say she cries." Yep. Those too; unbelievable. She sighed, hoping Kid had heard them.

Kid looked away, face at full flush, shaking in embarassment. Serge stood still, beat red himself, still deep in Kid's striking range. "Kid?" he asked softly, wanting to break the tension.  
"What the bloody hell was that mate?..." she whispered. "I was enjoying myself... Then you... Then you..."  
"I told you." he said, voice still low but firmer now.  
"I'm not!" She snapped harshly.  
"That wasn't fair, mate. THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Her head shot up, brows furrowed, eyes in a death gaze. Serge was a brave man, but even he worried about his decision to stay so close to her. "You can't just up and do that to me! It's against the rules!"  
"Since when does a thief care about the rules?" he snapped with a bold smirk. That was the final straw. With the speed of a master thief, she'd close the distance between her and Serge, grabbed the collar of his black shirt, and pulled him face to face. The look in her eyes... Serge shivered a little at what she planned to here.  
"You got a lot of balls, mate... But yer gonna pay for this one. Big time. No one does that to me in front of this many people." She barked. She pulled him in closer. He could feel her breath against his cheeks. More of the group found themselves peeking over.

Glenn, bless his soul, had tried his hardest to keep his nose out of it, but found himself eying them both through his mug. Leene was looking away best she could, but her eyes also managed to reach around just enough for a peek.

"Kid." Serge whispered.

That was enough. She moved. He was silenced.

Hands still full of collar, body hunched to meet hers. She'd gotten her vengeance; a rough, deep, passionate kiss.

Somehow her hands worked their way up to his face, no longer gripping his distorted shirt, but cupping his face. Serge didn't stand still either, leaning in, hungrier for more of her, hands wrapping around her waist and drawing her closer still.

Her chest smashed against his. She'd rested her arms around her neck. They stood among their friends, froze, in the second kiss they'd had.

At least, Orlha mused, in front of the group.

Kid & Serge were tied, special to each other, they'd all realize, save for the two. Kid's background made her hide her emotions well, and Serge was gentle and kind to almost everybody, but even Korcha had managed to figure out those two never separated by choice.

A few times, Kid had grabbed his arm and pulled him along, stopping whenever one of them made a crack about it.

The scene now was quite the public display: they were, after all, in the middle of a concert held by Nikki and his girlfriend Miki, for their ragtag little army. Korcha had gotten wasted at the thought's of unrequited love, leaving poor Glenn to deal with him while Norris, Karsh, and Fargo Swapped stories. Viper elected to keep a low profile, and was off in the corner with his daughter, chatting with the young and energetic Leah about Gaea's Navel.

And then it happened.

Serge was talking per usual with Kid about nothing. When Serge had let it go. Maybe it was beer, maybe it was him making a realization and acting on it. Maybe he was tired of beating around the bush with the obvious.

"Kid... I love you." He said, not realizing the reaction it would cause. Nikki stopped playing. Miki's face was in full flush. Korcha dropped his mug. Glenn held his to face, but didn't take a sip. The whole room had turned to Serge and Kid, who were, appropriately enough, dead center of the room.

"...What?" Kid's face was 3 shades redder, her mouth open slightly, trying to say something back.

"I... I'm going to kiss you." He whispered. "Stop me."

"Don't..." she whispered back. "Stop it mate."

And he did. Gently, oh so gently, he leaned in. She protested a last, silent time. "Don't mate..." She had closed her eyes. She'd felt his lips brush against his.

And for a good minute, Serge had gained control of Kid.

And nobody controlled Kid like this. For this, he would have to pay.

* * *

Best. Revenge. EVER.

Okay well, I'm at a little cross road here. I wanted this to be a oneshot, but I had another part float into my head. So I'm leaving it up to you guys: do you want me to continue this or not.

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Alright new chapter up. I do not own chrono cross.

Enjoy

* * *

It was the prefect plan. Kid had managed to get sneak her way past the hordes of fellows laid about the floor, too drunk to make it back to the beds Marge had setup, and worse still, Fargo, Zoah, and Karsh hadn't even managed to make it completely in the house, and they lay asleep on the porch, Zoah curled up beside Poshul, who'd helped him back. Poshul normally slept next door at Leene's with here own house, but Zoan had her tight in a bear hug, snoring as loudly as he spoke. She soon relaxed, and the dog now twitched every few seconds, chasing Heckrans in her dreams.  
Kid snickered as she closed the door behind her. It took some doing, but she'd managed to talk Glenn into relocating the people in there to the downstairs area. She needed Serge alone for tonight. Silently, she wondered how Glenn did it. She trusted him enough to believe he wouldn't make this a difficult morning after. Still, he wasn't beyond being blunt, and so, she wondered about his wording.  
Serge was not a heavy drinker, and he seemed to be asleep naturally. She eyed him over: his chain-mail shirt and black shirt off; no sense in wearing a top on a hot summer night.  
She more then once caught herself staring at his chest: it should be a crime to hide such magnificent abs and pecs! She snickered silently as some thoughts drifted in. Dirty girl, who would want to eat off him?  
Better question still: who wouldn't? "Serge..." she whispered softly into his ear. He stirred a little. She leaned a little closer, straddling him with one leg off the bed. "Wake up Serge..."  
She thought about what she was doing. She'd thought about it all night after he'd kissed her, so brazenly, in front of all their comrades and friends.  
She loved him. That was the only reason eleven inches of steel did hit him his ribs, thru the lungs, into the heart. Anybody else would be dead a long time ago.  
Of course, Serge had earned that. Time and time again, he'd saved her. Even from herself.  
Serge stirred, his eyes creaking open to the sight of the young blond vixen. "Beautiful..." he let out groggily. She flushed, taking longer then she thought to set her plan in motion.  
"Payback, mate." She leaned in, gently brushing her lips against his, taking a last breath before pressing hard against Serge's lips. In took only moments before Kid darted her tongue in to Serge's mouth. He matched her aggression, and they fought with passion and lust. He tried to pull himself up. She pressed him back, and held him there, as she straddled him completely, hands ungloved, her silk soft hands feeling every bit of his broad, solid chest.  
"What's wrong?" He said, realizing she was lost in thought, and more then just on how high the gil would bounce of him.  
"I'm... I'm scared. I..." Serge pushed himself back to her lips. She moaned and pushed him back. "Stupid bastard... Ya had to do this to me."  
A wily smile broke across his face. "It ain't funny, Serge. First ya kiss me in front of everybody... Now ya got me backing out of mah own plans... Ya've got control of me, or something."  
He planted a kiss on the nape of her neck, causing her to chirp in pleasure. "S-stop!" She wanted to punch him. Really. How dare he do this to her, while she tried to tell him she mad at him for stealing his heart! "B-bastard!"  
Serge pulled away, but now before sucking on her neck one last time, causing her to chirp again.  
"If it makes you feel better... It's my first time, too." She was caught off guard by that. Bullshit, she wanted to cry! All that time with Leene, and nothing? "Kid... I love you... Whatever you want to do is fine with me."  
She made circles on his chest, thinking about his words. "Anything?"  
"Anything."  
She pushed him back down, her trademark wicked little grin across her face. Serge smiled; Kid only got that when she had seen something she wanted to pilfer.  
She leaned down and kissed him again, hands once again on his chest. He hungrily kissed her back, hands drawn up to her shapely hips, smooth and supple like a baby's even through her hardships. The worked up, higher and higher, till they reached the rim of her only shirt and vest, worn for years now, still keep in good condition all considsred. He ran his nails softly down to her hips, getting a moan and a giggle in their kiss for his effort.  
Bloody hell did he learn how to do that? She thought, the feeling sending currents of electricity through her.  
Their kiss broke, Both of them gasping for air. Kid look down at Serge. "Ya sure yer a virgin too, mate?"  
A familiar smirk broke his face. He reached up, pushing the small vest she wore off her shoulders, so that it fell off slowly. She shiver as her reached back up and hooked the straps of her last shirt, and with a deep breath from her, pulled them off her shoulders. Her face turned beet colored, and her breath quickened even more as the curve of chest began to emerge, giving a look so sultry no man would, no, could, resist.

The next morning began with simple groans. Mostly of headaches from the drunks outside, and Poshul looked to be suck for another good day. Orlha, however, noticed one dragoon seemed readily poised by the door, eyes tired and blacken. She handed him a brew of her special pick me up drink: Dragon Heart.

"So..."

"Not saying a word, Orlha." Glenn mumbled. "That's private, and you know it."

"Not private enough to stop you from listening through the door." Glenn chocked at the words. "Careful Glenn, you'll burn yourself."

"What give you the idea I would be so vulgar?" He screamed in a whisper.

"Everybody was pretty much down well before Kid snuck by you." Orlha noted. "The only reason you'd have black eyes is if something... or some people, had kept you awake that night."

"What's this about Glenn being kept awake?" Fargo said, looking almost completely unfazed from yesterday. "Glenn, were you playing in the sheets with Or-"

Lesson learned: never insinuate anything with Orlha in front of Orlha. Well, would be, when he regained concousiness. "... Oh dear." Glenn mumbled.

"Come on, Glenn..."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Come ooonnnnnnnnnnnnn..."

"...No."

As the Orlha prodded Glenn with questions (and getting various telling reactions from the number of times he chocked on his drink.) the two in question lay in bed, silently, peacefully. Kid lay half draped over Serge, clothing long since banished to the far corners of the room, the only thing left to keep them a single blanket.

Even as the ruckus grew outside, they laid in peace, enjoying the memory of last night, small smiles across both their faces. They would stay that way for a few more hours, enjoying a love they had finally realized.

* * *

There's more, but I had to keep it PG for them kids. I'll probably post up the M version later. (since it's like... 5 times bigger.)

So anyways, read and review!


End file.
